Would it kill me?
by amobutterfly25
Summary: alice gets a vision of something happening in florida? but will bella survive consequences of the vision? what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Would it kill me? Ch.1

I changed my name

u no what it is??

NOT STEPHANIE MEYERS!! The police said I couldn't do that. And it made the whole change your name process not worth it so I kept my name . Ugh.

Sorry this song is based on the song hurt by Christina aguilera. I fell in love with the song only a few months ago. Its sad but I thought I might make myself a more rounded writer rather than just a drama and some what happy one. go to the poll and decide who will die in this story. Please.

Song choice - I want to live - josh gracin ( more like the song for bella chose by Edward.)

P.s. this as if BD never happened. So please don't mention it. because to me it never did.

Ch.1

I was at my computer reading my many emails from Renee that she had sent the past few days. The past few days I was at a sleep over at the Cullens. Alice was getting the wedding ready which would be in 2months. It really wasn't a sleep over just a pick your color party and look at glass wear. Which was oh so fun-sarcasm-.

Charlie was down stairs watching ESPN. From my room I could tell his favorite team was losing and it sounded pretty bad. I think that my room would probably be the safest place , well except the cullens. When Charlie gets into his sports and his team doesn't win all I have to say is watch out.

One of my many emails from Renee read as followed:

bella, I love my new house . There is a perfect room that you can have it is big but not as big as our home in phoenix. Phil is getting a pay raise. Can you believe it? I am so happy for him. He thinks we need to go on a cruise with our anniversary coming up. You know after , your wedding. Ah I can't wait for that day. You and Edward are so happy together. You remind me of your father and I in so many ways. I wouldn't mind a grandchild either. JUST NOT YET Please Isabella don't have kid until your at least ... 29. Yea 29 is a good age. I am thinking about getting a dog or a cat. What do you think? I am thinking a dog , dogs protect and they can be all fluffy and some of them can actually fit in your purse. Well hate to cut it close but Phil just pulled in. So got to go . Mom

I almost swear she had me for a gossip girl rather than a daughter, or maybe it was form the tax right off?

I still love her never doubt that . Its just she seems so into her life that she barely recognizes that I am her daughter and not her dairy.

I wrote back all so nicely.

Mom, that's nice. Tell phil congrats for me. I am happy for you. I am really happy with my room . I am not going to be living here very much longer anyway with the wedding coming up. I think u would love a cruise Carlisle and Esme say they are very relaxing. So go enjoy yourself. Don't worry , me and Edward don't want kids right away. We both have to go to school , find jobs, find a house get settled into newly wed life WAY before kids. So don't worry about a child in the near future because it is not going to be there. I think you should get a cat. They can pretty much take car of there selves. Tell phil hey. Bella.

Edward is going to come in 10 minutes he is taking me to the movies. Right now they are "eatting dinner" but after we are off. To which my surprise all the Cullens are going to . It was a site to see emmett excited about a musical . I swear sometimes I think the transformation did something to his brain waves.

I wrote back to all of the many emails mom sent me. I got up from the computer.

If I don't change my clothes Alice will probably kill me. What to wear? Mmmmmm.

We as I was about to reach for a pair of faded capris the phone rings. I think I already know who it is .

" dad I go it." as I ran down the stairs as carefully and as quickly as I could. Holding onto the railing the whole time.

" over here bells." Charlie about a 2 feet away from the TV. He held the phone in his hand as it rang. He sat Indian style in front of it.

I walked over and grabbed the phone . Just Charlie yelled to the TV " NO!! You IDIOT"

I walked over to the kitchen and pressed the green button. " hello, swans."

" Bella whatever you do not put on a pair of capris! They are so ugly. I mean seriously they make your butt look saggy and thighs look bigger. The minute the movie is over we are going shopping I can't believe that Esme actually bought those for you. They were horrid."

"Alice, can you slow down you are talking a mile a minute. What do you want me to wear then?"

I was interrupted by a big"YEA I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT" I held the phone with one hand and the other covering up my other ear so I could hear her over the game and Charlie.

"Bella, I will be over by the time you get back up in your room I will be there with a outfit . Don't worry. We will have no butt saggage tonight." then there was a click as the phone went dead. I walked and I put it on the charging stand. " who was that honey?" Charlie was using his normal voice with a commercial showing. " it was just Alice saying that they are on there way." " ok, the game only has about 5 minutes left . So it should be over before they get here."

"That's good dad." I walked upstairs again sure enough there Alice in my computer chair looking extremely bored.

" took ya long enough." she got up from my chair and walked towards me. She had a bag in her hand . It was a present bag. So you couldn't tell where she bought it at. I closed the door as I began to back away from her. " this is either going to be easy or its going to be hard, Bella. Apparently you want the hard way. " she placed the bag at the end of my bed.

I went past her and sat in my computer chair. What would a fight with Alice bring me? Just bruises and maybe broken bones and possesions. But if I have a broken foot or something maybe I wouldn't have to go to the mall and go shopping?? wait , dang... wheelchairs. I guess I have to grin and bear it.

And so with that I became a slave to the cullen called Alice. She worked at lightning speed getting me ready before they are actually suppose to come and be here.

She dressed me in a midnight blue v neck short sleeve shirt, blue jean shorts that fit tight to not too tight and a slightly healed flip-flops. She put my hair in a messy but sexy bun and put eyeliner on my eyes.

"Alice I really don't think that the shoes will be ok, I mean I fall in flats."

I hate stating the obvious especially to a vampire but the truth needs to be out there.

" you won't fall silly, you will be holding on to Edward all night long." she said that as she as she slipped thru the door. I walked to my window and closed it. Just in time to hear a " YEA, MARK owes ME this time." from down stairs.

Fathers gotta love them.

I walked down stairs holding in the railing with each and every step I took.

Knock, knock. The sound came from the front door.

Charlie went forward and opened it as I was still trying to walk down the stairs gracefully.

"Good afternoon Charlie." Edward said briefly making eye contact with him quickly before making it with me.

" you know Edward you don't really have to knock . I knew you were coming. Besides I trust you. You can come in anytime you want to." coming from Charlie was a HUGE shocker.

I froze on the steps . Did my dad actually say that?? Is he running a fever? Will I get sick too?

Edward took my moments of silence the wrong way.

He was next to me in no time flat peeling my hands away from the railing and replacing it with one of his. " Bella , look at me? Are you ok?"

I looked at him " I am great actually. I thought we were going to the movies? Instead of just standing around." trying to break the ice. I was still in slight shock that he actually said that, I wonder what he would do if I told him about edward coming thru my window everynight?

He smiled again and lead me the rest of the way to the outside. " night dad, don't stay up to late."

Alice was right , well at least so far. I clung to him like there was no tomorrow all the way to the running Volvo waiting for us.

He opened the passenger side door. I slid in while he ran for the drivers. I was about to turn on his cd. When I looked behind me in the seat there were Alice and jasper. That must mean the others rode with Esme and Carlisle. " jasper, did you pull Charlie's mood when Edward first walked in my house?"

I had to ask I mean, it was so uncharliesh coming from Charlie. Jasper just looked at me and a small almost creepy smile came to his face. I had to giggle. The way he did it was almost grinch like. Well that answered my question.I turned around in my seat and fastened my seat belt and we headed out towards the theater.

* * *

ok I know not much happened but its just the beginning I have to make some plot sometime. But seriously take the my poll please and decide who should die if any one. Pretty please:-) tell me what u think so far please:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Would it kill me ch.2 - dancing queen emmett and sugar sick bell-

So far its Renee that going to die , but its still up to you . So go vote.

Song-dancing queen-ABBA

* * *

As we headed to the theater the sounds of a strange CD filled the car. It was a cd that I was not use to, I was sure it was someone else's cd it had a good beat though. I began to move to dance in my seat, well the best I could do, by doing that I heard snickers in the backseat. i had forgotten that other people were in the car. i was in my own little world.

"Who's disk is this, I am going to have to ask for a copy. It's great." the snickers got louder.

Edward stopped at a red light and looked at me. " um Bella? This is one of emmett's foreplay mixes."(a/n. if u don't know what foreplay is, it is getting ready to have sex) when he said it he looked straight in my eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks making them painted with my blush. I stopped dancing instantly. I reached for the cd player again and Edward went forward with a green light.

I took out the disk touching it barely on the edges. Who knows where it has been. I mean we are taking about emmett here.

I put it back into a cd slot and went to a different cd. Frank Sinatra. I think that is pretty safe. I mean its frank. I don't think you could get very perverted on him.

I pushed play and the song "I've got you under my skin" filled the car.

I turned around in the seat again looking at both of them. "Did you plan that?" I pointed to both of the giggling faces in the backseat.

"Actually we did. Sorry Bell. Alice said that you wouldn't even notice. She didn't see you dancing in the seat. Seriously you need some lessons if I do say so myself." jasper admitted.

Alice just smiled a coy smile at me. " sorry bella I couldn't pass it up. We all need a good laugh now and then."

I turned around in my seat completely frustrated with how my future siblings were treating me. Using me as their guinea pig. I folded my arms across my chest. At this point I was completely frustrated with everyone in the car including Edward.

" why did you just let me do that? Why is his cd in HERE?? He has his own car, does he not?" why would he have the CD in here anyway? I mean emmett has his own car. And the Volvo from the last I heard is not a jeep.

He looked away from the road and to me , and began to speak to me. "Love , sometimes if you don't like the complete cd sometimes there are a few songs on it that you do like. They aren't all bad songs just a few. the others aren't bad just as long as you don't listen tot the lyrics. I asked him if I could borrow it . That's it I promise. But I never have seen you dance by yourself. I couldn't pass up the opportunity." he gave me one of his famous smiles that I couldn't be mad anymore . I melt with it, all my frustration flies out of the window with that. I am never going to win our marriage fights . Stupid shiny Volvo owner(a/n couldn't resist).

with my frustration out the window I unfolded my arms and placed them in my lap and got lost in Sinatra's voice.

About 3 minutes later...

We pulled into the theater and the others were waiting outside the Mercedes, leaning on it. Edward parked the car next to them. With the passenger side closest to them. He shut the car off. He was getting out to open my door when who should a be opening my door not even a second later but Emmett.

I gave him a death glare, well the best I could as I got out of the car. He shut the door after I was out.

" what's wrong with the little human , now?" he ask and looked all to innocent.

Before I could answer Alice answered. " Bella found your cd and she wants a copy. " she said with a little giggle at the end. Emmett looked at me. " really, so you like it? What to try it out the lyrics with Eddie here? " he said nudging Edward in the arm who looked annoyed.

I turned red again for the second time within 10 minutes. This was getting old real quick.

Carlisle came to my rescue this time changing the subject. " guys if we don't hurry we won't be able to go this showing, and I am sure Charlie won't like us out very late with her." he winked at me.

I mouthed a thank you to Carlisle and grabbed Edwards hand to steady myself from the shoes as we headed out to the theater.

Each couple was hand in hand as we walked thru the entrance. We were going to see 'Mamma Mia'. After Esme bought our tickets she had them ripped. So we could enter.

"To make it up to you Bella, can I get you something from the concession stand?" emmett asked as we began to walk towards theater room #3 . " can I get a small blueberry icee?" I told over Edward's shoulder.

"Ok, we will be right there with it. Alice save enough seats for us to sit together this time." I had no idea what that was about but I would have to ask Edward about that next time.

Alice , jasper, Esme , Carlisle, Edward and I walk into the theater and found seats towards the middle of the room.

The seating line went as followed. Carlisle, esme, Edward , me , jasper, Alice . Then the two sex addicts would sit next to Alice. I wouldn't have to sit next to them and for that I was happy.

We sat about 5 minutes during the previews til emmett and rose came in. My mouth fell open with what they had in their hands.

They had a XL icee, mega tub of popcorn, XL drink, and a large bag of Reese pieces in their hands. The last time I checked none of them eat! Which only means one thing , it was all for me. I guess it was a good thing I haven't eaten dinner yet or I may not be able to even half of it. It was the biggest slushy I had ever seen.

They sat down next to Alice and passed all the food my way. Don't they know I only have two hands?

Slowly my buffet came to me. "Emmett, what did u do?" I loudly whispered . Does he know to listen?

"I got your icee. Its blueberry." he smiled at me. I grabbed the icee as it was passed to me. The others stuff the cullens could use as props or if I eventually want it i could eat it.

My big slurp from the slushy, brought a huge almost instant brain freeze. Which made me squeeze my eyes shut and moan softly.

I heard a giggle next to me . Edward was frantic " are you ok? What hurts?"

" don't worry I am fine Edward. Its just a brain freeze. It will go away in a while, just give it a few minutes." it was starting to go away while I was talking to him. I opened my eyes to hear. Alice laughing out loud now . I ignored her and faced forward and began to drink my slushy more just not in large gulps.

I leaned into Edward's ear. " do I even what to know?" he shook his head no.

We sat for the movie. The movie was full of Abba songs. Which to my surprise emmett, jasper and Carlisle sang along with the guy parts and the cullen women sang to the girl parts. Me and Edward just shook our heads sometimes, we were trying to actually act our age but most of the time we couldn't help our giggle. The funniest part I think was when emmett sang "dancing queen" . That actually made me chock on my popcorn that I was feebly eating.

"You are the dancing queen young and sweet only seventeen." I looked at emmett on that line and him and rose were singing to each other again but emmet had this squeaky girl voice that sounded like one of the chipmunks, it was hilarious.

Thru out the whole movie the group sang to each other mostly in beautiful voices except one.

During the whole time my hand was locked with Edwards. We locked eyes sometimes during the movie and smiled at each other when I wasn't feeding my face with food.. We were the only normal couple compared all the other Cullens tonight.

By the time the movie ended I finished my whole slushy, about ½ the popcorn bowl, all the coke and ½ Reese bag, I was full.

We walked out of the room and headed towards our cars. I was wired. I did have a lot of sugar.

"Alice are we still going shopping?" I said while swaying mine and Edwards locked hands in the air. I had a huge grin on my face.

"Yes, Bella , wait you want to go shopping??" Jasper and her walked next to us she looked over to me when I started to talk to her .

" Of course ally , why wouldn't I?" I asked I mean I would have to go anyway so why not do it now?

Edward looked over at me " are you feeling ok, bella?"

They stopped and so did me and Edward . The others were behind us stopping with us to.

"Carlisle what does sugar actually do to you?" Esme asked while eyeing me carefully.

I gave her the biggest grin I think I had ever gave anyone.

"Carlisle I think she is sick. I mean she absolutely loathes shopping." I hadn't realized Rose knew me so well I think I need to get her something on our shopping trip tonight. Maybe a big teddy bear?

"I am not sick silly. Can I get another slushy? Pretty please?" Edward looked at me. He raised his hand to my forehead.

" she's a little warm but I don't think anything to worry about. I blame the sugar." Edward stated facing towards everyone especially emmett. He took his hand down from my forehead.

" well can we, ally please? You said that we could earlier. can I get a slushy? Where are we going? When are we leaving? Can we get something for Charlie too? Can I get a slushy? Can I ride in the mercedes? Its black and shiny and really pretty in the inside. I mean I like veronica but-"

Edward eyed me again and interrupted my sugar rush of words. " bella who's veronica?"

I looked deep into his golden eyes with a stern glare. " its your Volvo of course." like he didn't know.

everyone laughed except Edward who raised a eyebrow to me.

" no emmett." came from Alice but it was to late Emmett came over and gave me a hug still giggling " do you have any idea how awesome you are? That was great." He picked me up and swung me around in a circle a couple of times.

I was feeling fine until then. The room swung so did the food in my stomach. I closed my eyes to keep it inside. I was dizzy.

He let me go. I swayed side to side. Emmett steadied me as the room spinned by grabbing the sides of my arms.

" Emmett look at what you did to the poor girl. She looks green. Way to go." can from a a very sarcastic Rose.

"Emmett go put her on the bench." that was esme. Emmett picked me up and it didn't really help. I was put into his arms being craddled like a baby the whole possess of me getting in his arms made the popcorn want to say hi again. He began to walk to what I guess to a bench.

"Are we still going shopping?" I had to ask , I mean that was on our agenda for the day.

" maybe bella. I don't know yet." Alice voice rang thru the dizzyness.

"Emmett I am only going to tell you this once, so you better listen, if you do that again to her, me and you will have to have some words. She is still like everyone else. Be gentle." edward was next to us walking with us.

I was placed on a metal flat surface. " Bella how do you feel? Can you open your eyes for me?" I wanted to say anything but I was afraid to speek in case something wanted to say hi again. I did open my eyes. i swallowed and began to talk.

" Hi. Did you stop the crazy man who did this to me? My tummy hurts." I had to ask I mean if more people were going to be swung around and feel thing bad it should stop.

" No not yet Bella. Are you going to get sick?" he was over me looking down at me. Edward was right next to him looking at me too.

" not yet anyway. Can I ride in your Mercedes? Pretty please I will be good, well I will try. Please?" I think I am going to name the mercedes either Linda, maria, or Mario. But I think I have to ride in it one more time to decide.

" sure, bella. I just want you to stay still for a little bit longer you still are a little green." the dizziness was fading but the tummy part was just getting bigger. It was hurting more by the minute.

" That's fine. Heheh I look like a cucumber. Bella the cumumber.hahaha." I am green. I guess I was destined for fame as curmits wife. Curmit the frog move out of the way, Ms. Piggy, bells coming thru.

When did the room get cold?

"Jasper can I borrow your sweater? It's a little cold in here." jasper came from the behind Edward and eyed me suspiciously. I began to shiver.

"Carlisle she her stomach hurts. See if she has a fever." jasper spoke with concern.

" can I borrow your sweater , please jasper I already asked you once. Ally can go buy u another one if I break it. Please" I looked deep into his eyes and tried to give him my best puppy dog face.

Apparently it worked I since he was getting out of it in no time. I closed my eyes.

Carlisle lowered a hand to my forehead. " looks like she has a fever. Lets get her home."

Edward lowered himself and picked me up the movement did nothing for me but make me worse.

"Edward, down get me down please." I moaned as I began to open my eyes.

He let go immediately as I ran to the closest bathroom.

I made it just in time to open a stall and welcome the popcorn back. My head was pounding and a headache was forming. Cold fingers held my hair back. I really didn't care at this point. The popcorn began to turn blue. Apparently my stomach didn't like the combination. It seemed as though I couldn't stop. After what seemed like forever I finally stopped and flushed. My stomach, muscles, head hurt , and everything seemed fuzzy.

The white fingers held a paper towel infront of me and I gladly took it and cleaned myself. And then flushed the paper towel down the toilet. I tried to stand by myself but that seemed useless in my weakened state. There was cool fingers placed on my waist to help and together we made it.

I turned around to face Rose and Esme. "Thanks guys" they each took a hold of a arm and began to take me back to the others. The first person I saw was Edward. He met me at the entrance. He grabbed a hold of my waist. And nodded to Esme and Rosalie.

"Bella-"

even thought I was not feeling well I knew we had a schedule to meet.

" shopping ally. Lets go come on." suddenly the dizziness came back and I put a hand on my head. " where is my slush-" that was the last thing I said before the dizziness consumed me.

* * *

sorry it so long . I really didn't mean for it to take the sick affect but I almost couldn't resist I mean we are talking about bella people not a normal person. This is actually what happened to me the last time I drank the mega slushy. but instead of getting sick i just passed out , i had a major sugar downer. review and go vote please. while i get to sleep i just got home:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Would it kill me chp. #3.

Ok has anyone ever heard the song, hurt by Christina ? I am guessing some of you have not, because some of u voted for JACOB!! Jake, wow . I was just checking my poll and bam...Jacob was in the lead. Please listen to the song. And them re vote or something because Jacob... just doesn't fit the part in the song.

Song: once step closer to the edge-lincoln park

* * *

BPOV

I woke , the by the cool night air hitting my face. I wasn't coherent completely but understood a few words. I was sure I was in the theater the last time where was I at?

" she's asleep Charlie. She got sick..." the voices kept fading in and out like a text message in which u get only part of the information. Charlie ... that rung a bell, I'm at home or rather outside of my home.

"Place her in her room..ed..." the fading held strong but something seemed familiar.

The wind increased as we went upward . I was placed on a soft firm mattress which I was sure was my bed. And a small kiss caress my forehead before more shoes were moving against my floor.

" can I change her?" that was none other than Alice .

I was slowly waking and become more coherent by the minute. " yes Alice, we'll just step outside . Call us when you are done."

I felt clothes piling on top of me. " no where is that victoria secret nighty that I saw before? Mmm? Maybe she wears sweats?"

" I guess these ugly things will have to do. I mean who wears stuff with holes in their clothing? We need to go shopping for some real clothes not this ... rag she wears."

Shopping. I remember that's what we were suppose to be doing right now. Shopping. I groaned

" bella? I know you are waking up just take your time please. I don't want to have to run you to the bathroom."

I opened my eyes after what seemed for ever. I smiled at the beautiful energizer bunny vampire who was holding my sweats in her hand looking down at me. My stomach, muscles, head hurt , and everything seemed fuzzy but it didn't seem that bad at the moment. It was just a gentle wave of pain instead of a heavy pounding. It was almost nice. Almost.

" morning Alice. How are you? Why do you have my clothes in your hand? Did I ever get another slushy?" my voice was small almost normal voice but above a whisper but were rushed.

Alice continued to look at me funny but answered my questions, " I am fine its you that not. We need to get you in your sweats so you can go to sleep and feel better. Trust me on the slushy part you don't want another . "

Alice helped me sit up and change into the sweats and tucked me into bed but I kicked the covers off it was to hot. So I just laid their on top of my fitted sheets. Alice went to the door and opened it.

" were done. " as soon as she said that the door way was full. Charlie, Carlisle, Esme and Edward came into my room. I felt like a new exhibit at the zoo that everyone ahh and ewws at . But only I felt like eww.

everyone stood around my bed. Carlisle had a Charlie's thermometer in his hands. With his vampire abilities he could easily tell what my temperature was but with Charlie at home that would be a little awkward.

" how do you feel, bella? You scared us a little earlier." Carlisle was the one closest to my head on the right.

" I'm ok. A little bit better than earlier. Where is emmett? I am going to the store does he still want a baby doll?" if I was better we are going shopping. I am totally up for it, I feel good, well not bad at least now. I was getting up pushing my arms off the bed when arms stopped me.

" bella please don't do this. Your sick lay down."

" honey , you can go shopping with Alice later . Now you just need to lie still.,"

" your not going anywhere young lady until Carlisle says you can so just be good for once."

All Edward did was point down and gave me the evil eye. He was mad at me I could tell.

With all these people against me in a confined area I had no chance. So I did what every person does with a white flag in my position and gave up.

I laid still and went to the mattress.

" open your mouth dear." I opened my mouth while Carlisle stuck the thermometer in. I fixed my eyes on Edward who still didn't look happy. I gave him my best evil eye. Two can play that game, while waiting on the thermometer to beep .

About 30 seconds later it beeped. Carlisle took it out of my mouth and looked at it, " looks like you have a fever . 100.3 to be exact."

I looked at him and my stomach began to hurt, not again.

I held my hands to my stomach. My stomach hurt and it hurt like menstrual cramps. Only slightly different not so much jabbing just a straight and lingering jab.

I closed my eyes and my headache seemed to get worse .

I hear could the others.

" I think it is food poisoning Charlie. I mean she felt fine until after the movie when her stomach had time to settle. Keep her hydrated. let her rest as much as possible. And keep up with normal meals. I mean fix what you normally would, that way her stomach can try to get back on a normal eating pattern as soon as it can. Pepto Bismol and Tylenol. Would be great for her . Just makes sure she can keep it down. If she vomits more than a day call me and I will be right over."

" thanks Carlisle."

I heard people's feet move and shuffle. I moaned again my stomach really hurt this time it was only a matter of time before I said hi to porcelain again.

" night bella. Feel better." I felt kisses being placed on my forehead . It sounded as though all of them left. So it was safe to open my eyes. I opened my eyes and began to get up off of my bed. I closed my eyes again my stomach hurt more with every move I made. It was going to be a long night.

I paused and closed my eyes for the shortest of time trying to push back the stomach jab I was getting. When I opened my eyes and Alice was there . Standing in front of me.

" I heard you getting up off of the bed and I came to help you. You don't have the strength or won't have the strength to get to the bathroom alone."

" just go slow that's all I ask. Ok?" I looked at her. She nodded and bent down and put her hands around my waist.

As she began to lift the world went slightly sideways. It was a good thing Alice was there or I might have met the floor, My old buddy.

" so are you just staying til they get done talking?" I looked at her as we began to walk to the bathroom.

She moved from in front of me to the side holding my arm while walking beside me at the same pace.

She smile big and gave a little laugh, " I am yours all night long. Charlie was going to stay home tomorrow from work and I saw how you would feel about that. So I figured why not I mean I am suppose to get a day off tomorrow from planning your wedding anyway. I mean all we have to do is get the dresses from shipping and have the people come. We are way ahead of schedule." she smiled at me.

Her and her insane plans about my wedding. I groaned again another thing to add to my head which was now pounding like crazy.

My head made my stomach hurt more and more. One step closer to the bathroom and I might explode.

I couldn't take it . I let go well rather Alice let go of me picked me up and whooshed me to the bathroom just in time.

I sat down near the toilet just in time . Alice held my hair and once again the food from the theater was expelled. Carlisle said that if it last more than a day , to call him. So it must mean that it can and knowing me it probably will.but I don't know if I can last more than a day of this, its horrible.

We were in their for about 10 minutes before Alice decided we needed to head back to the room so I can get some sleep. Once I was done in the bathroom I was exhausted . I couldn't stand up , I did need Alice.

" Alice. " my voice was so small so weak so full of pity that I barely heard it myself.

" I am coming bella." she picked me up and carried me to my room. I felt comforted and safe inside her arms. She smelled good but not nearly as good as my fiancé. My eyes were open when we came out inside the hallway. But they were getting heavier with each and every step she took. By the time we was in the entry way to my room I was asleep in Alice's arms.

* * *

ok so not much happened here. I blame the poll. I wasn't going to update until after my brother leaves but seeing how he isn't here yet I think I have time to update. My brother comes home from Iraq for 2 weeks so I will be with him and may not be on the computer that much.

Please vote on my poll I updated the poll so check it out please.

Listen to the song if u haven't already u no hurt by Christina a.

R u guys listening to the chapter songs or not ? Please tell me in ur reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Would it kill me ch. 4

if tomorrow never comes-garth brooks:song choice for chapter

Alice pov

I had just securely tucked bella in bed. The had a fever but it wasn't bad. It had gone down since she went to bed. Now roughly 99.5, bad but not as bad.

I walked into the hallway I was going to the closet. I reached the door of it and pulled the handle of the door off. When Charlie started up the stairs.

I got the blankets from the closet and turned around. Charlie stood at the door frame of his room. I was about to close the door when Charlie made a sound.

I peeked around the door facing him. " yes, Charlie?"

" thanks for staying to night Alice. You know you're a life saver but you probably won't get very much sleep tonight." little did he know about the whole sleep thing. Haha but Charlie looked tired. I guess he had a long day , work then the game. So busy ...heheh.

" your welcome Charlie. Its alright I never sleep a lot. So where do you want to me to sleep anyway?" I mean if I were to sleep in the same room as bella, he would think I would get sick too. Maybe I can sleep on the couch? Yep that were he was going to station me. On the couch.

" how about the couch? I mean normally she is at your house. We don't really have a spare room set up. Sorry Alice."

" that's fine. The couch sounds fine. Night Charlie."

" night" he turned to go into his room. He shut the door before I moved. I shut the door and walk down stairs with my "bedding".Clump clump clump. I had to be as noisy as I could with Charlie here.

I spread my blanket on the couch , making look like I was "sleeping in it". After I finished my bed I went upstairs at lightning speed. With Charlie asleep it was vampire time. I walked in Bella's room and helped Edward with the door.

" thanks Alice." "No problem" " so how is she?" the way he said it u couldn't doubt what he feels for her complete adoration. " her fever went down a little so its just a matter of time before she doesn't have one. She got sick earlier . But she will be better no doubt soon."

He nodded in my direction and then walked over to sleeping Bella. He looked slightly pained. He put a whole new meaning to her pain my pain. She didn't take up all the room in the bed. So Edward laid on top of the blankets making sure he didn't make her sicker with his coolness.. He was stroking her cheek with his hand. It was almost too private. But I sat down in her computer chair waiting for mr. Red head to stop it I mean she is asleep.

I was patiently waiting for him to stop when I got sucked in a vision.

""Bella phone call."the voice was muddled. It sounded female though. Bella come from a seat on the couch to the phone. She has bags under her eyes. She still looks sick but not bad. She is wearing the new sweats I got her last week. Her body is moving slowly either from the sickness or the tiredness. She arrives at the table where the phone is waiting patiently for her. " hello." " This is she" " What?!" she starts to breath heavy on the phone, her breathing picking up speed at the time passes with her on the phone. " w..w...w hhhhheen?" she is practicly crying on the phone. Containing it no doubt so that she can still learn her information. " ok. Thanks doctor." doctor ? The only doctor she goes to is Carlisle. I wonder who it is. Bella clicks the phone off. And turns our way. There are visible tears on her cheeks staining them with water. " ttttttthhhhhh...aaaaaa...ttt. Was ffffffllllooorrriiiiddda. Something happened with..." I couldn't hear the ending . I was sucked out of the vision.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He had pain in his eyes. Then he looked back at bella's sleeping form and tried to comfort her already hurting body.

* * *

so what do you think? Do u like? So who is going to die? Renee or phil? stay turned:-) .


	5. Chapter 5

Would it kill me ch. 5

It is alive …. Hehe

I had no idea what song for the chapter so I picked ………….

Overprotected- britney spears

Last time on wikm……

""_Bella phone call."the voice was muddled. It sounded female though. Bella come from a seat on the couch to the phone. She has bags under her eyes. She still looks sick but not bad. She is wearing the new sweats I got her last week. Her body is moving slowly either from the sickness or the tiredness. She arrives at the table where the phone is waiting patiently for her. " hello." " This is she" " What?!" she starts to breath heavy on the phone, her breathing picking up speed at the time passes with her on the phone. " w..w...w hhhhheen?" she is practicly crying on the phone. Containing it no doubt so that she can still learn her information. " ok. Thanks doctor." doctor ? The only doctor she goes to is Carlisle. I wonder who it is. Bella clicks the phone off. And turns our way. There are visible tears on her cheeks staining them with water. " ttttttthhhhhh...aaaaaa...ttt. Was ffffffllllooorrriiiiddda. Something happened with..." I couldn't hear the ending . I was sucked out of the vision._

_I looked at Edward and he looked at me. He had pain in his eyes. Then he looked back at bella's sleeping form and tried to comfort her already hurting body._

Bpov

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in alice's arms. She must have carried me to my room , where I was currently at . or I was somewhere with a fluffy back to it.

I felt something cold on my face, try to sooth me. I leaned into the pressure.

I mmmumed and the pressure got softer. I opened my eyes slowly to see who it was , even though I had a pretty good idea who it was. I opened my eyes fully and my angel was present smiling down at me , but something wasn't right with his face. His eyes held worry , concern and something else I just couldn't put my finger on. They looked familiar in some way though.

" how are you feeling my love?" Edward said . his breathe was so close to me, I had lost my train of thought . I ttok a moment to compose myself. " good." But my voice cracked, showing my bluff.

"alice." Was all he said, he still held my eyes and my cheek gently as he said it. " I know Edward." Was the reply that was heard from somewhere in the corner of the room.

Edward let his hand fall. My face fell. The coolness immediately leaving me, and the warm feeling came back almost immediately. I do not like that feeling.

Edward noticed my face. " its only for a second babe, I have to take your temperature. Carlisle told me to call him and tell him what it was. That's all my love. " Edward turned around and held the same thermometer that Carlisle held what seemed like a few hours ago.

I opened my mouth reflexively and he put it in my mouth. He held one cheek with his other hand that was not next to my mouth. I closed my eyes.

It beeped and I opened my eyes. And he got the thermometer out.

" its 99.5 still a fever but better than last night . which I am happy about. Do you think you can stomach anything? You need to eat to gain your strength back."

Edward turned and put the thermometer back on the bedside table. Then turned back to me, and had the same look as earlier.

" I can try."

" that's all I ask. If you can't we can figure something else out."

As if on qui alice came in with a tray of different ingediences, I had no idea what was there but I tried to sit up . I couldn't do it all the way without a certain weakness running though me, so Edward seeing this helped me to sit up to prepare for the food. I smiled a thank you to him.

Alice came forward with the tray . she placed it on my lap and sat down in the rocker in the corner.

On the tray was Pepto Bismol and Tylenol in one corner. The other corner held orange juice and milk and straight in the center was scrambled eggs ,bacon and toast, with a set of silver wear. It looked delicious except the drug part of course.

I looked up at alice , " so which part should I eat first , it all locks great?"

" try the milk first it should settle anything in your stomach that is un easy."

With alice's advice I went to the milk first , and drank it slowly , just in case.

Alice and Edward seemed to be having a private conversation. It really didn't bother me seeing how I had food to distract me. My stomach was empty and it was making funny noises.

I ended up eating everything. I found no reason to take the pepto or the Tylenol. So I just left it on the plate.

When the Edward and alice noticed I was done. Alice moved to take my tray . " thank you alice that was great." " no problem anything for you." Alice smiled and the same troubled look came to her face too. What was up with these people? She took my tray and headed out the door.

I turned to Edward. " so what are we going to do today?"

" seeing how you still have a fever we are going to stay close to home . I don't want you to get sick again. So, I was thinking of movie night. What do you think?"

" I feel fine Edward, just a little warm. That's all. I can still do things I am no immobile. Movies? That sounds fine to me. What do you think we should start with?"

"lets talk about this when you get dressed . do you need help up?"

" no I am fine." My voice was stronger , with the food my guess. My body only felt alittle weak.

" ok I will be just outside the door if you need me." Edward got up from my bed and walked out the room.

I pushed the covers up and swung my legs around to stand up. That wasn't such a good idea. I fell back and my head hurt , I guess I should have took the Tylenol. So I plopped back to the bed. If I couldn't even stand up how was I suppose to get up and get dressed by self?

So I went against my better judgement and called alice in. before I even opened my mouth alice was there with an smiley face.

She picked me up and carried me to the rocker sat me down. Then she went to my closet and opened the doors.

" so what do you feel like , sweats, jeans , skirts , capris? Oh never mind, sweats it its. Lets see we have the ones I bought you last week, which is the dark blue pair, or the orange strip pair from like last year, wait that was the week before the other pair, or the tan ones, or the green pair?"

" um… wow I never realized I had so many… um how about the pair that I haven't; wore yet. The ones from last week , I even think the tags are still on it. You know the pair that you didn't want to buy because you thought they were to cheap. The $35 pair, I believe."

" ok that's fine." She grabbed the hanger with the pair on it and turned towards me. Her face was completely different then it was a few minutes ago. it reminded me of how Edwards looked when I got up this morning. Her eyes were getting squinted , her lips were trembling , when she smiled , it was a horribly forced one. Her hands were shaking slightly. Something was defiantly up. And I was going to find out.

I took the clothes from alice. " is there something wrong alice?"

" no , I am fine . that was just from a vision of jasper doing something romantic in the next couple of days . it was going to be lovely. With candles , teddy bears, and jewelry. Its going to be quiet a romantic evening. He hasn't done anything like that in so long."

Her face was fixed into her normal alice smiley face again. A definite lie was just given. But I went along with her. " aw that's going to be so sweet."

" yea , he really is going to out do himself now what do you say we get you dressed?"

" fine with me."

I tried to stand again. But I fell back again. Alice put her hands on my hip and raised me up into a standing position and I took my pants off. She helped me manage my strength , and balance problems when I changed. When we were done we called Edward back into the room. He picked me up again and carried me down stairs.

You could see the adoration in his eyes. " I love you , I am happy you are feeling even a little better. What do you say we watch pride and prejudice? I know its one of your favorites."

" that sounds amazing Edward."

He placed me on the couch . he sat up. and my head was on his lap. My body was wrapped around a quilt, so I wouldn't get a worse fever, or cold. The weakness from earlier came back but I felt more secure with Edward there.

Alice went to the kitchen.

Edward and I got cozy as the movie played, and paid no attention to alice as we were in our own little romantic era together. I closed my eyes and let the words of mr. darcy and Elizabeth fill my dreams.

* * *

Thanks for reading , review:-) tell me what ya think ... plz.


	6. Chapter 6

last time on **would it kill me**:

Edward and I got cozy as the movie played, and paid no attention to alice as we were in our own little romantic era together. I closed my eyes and let the words of mr. darcy and Elizabeth fill my dreams.

WiKm 6

When I woke up , my head wasn't in the best of shape it was hurting. An impounding headache was slowly approaching though. I whispered to the only person I knew would be there. " Edward."

"bella? What is it?" I could smell his sweet scent close by, it was calming.

" headache." I mumbled.

" ok sweetheart , lets get you up so you can take something for it." I opened my eyes, and there he was in front of me helping me get up from the couch.

" can you walk?" I had to test my balance one way or another. It can be any worse than normal though.

I nodded my head even though it may not be the truth. I pushed myself off the couch . he stepped back to give me room , or maybe it was to catch me in case I fell, I never could tell. I slowly walked to the bathroom where all the medicines were stored, Edward trailed.

I opened the door on the cabinet door , I hadn't realized that I was so close to the door and wacked myself in the head with the door. It didn't feel to hot with the headache.

" you ok beautiful? That looked like it hurt." Edward looked to inspect my forehead where the spot was pulsing. He laid his gentle hands on the spot trying to making the red spot I felt feel better. It worked.

I turned towards the cabinet again. It had become my enemy for once, I forgot about my headache and swung open the door again and went in the middle of the cabinets shelves was the big red bottle of Tylenol. I grabbed it, victory was mine. I closed the door and turned around. I was now having a nice look at Edwards t-shirt.

I went to the table and sat down. I wasn't feeling bad per say but I defiantly was not feeling the best. Edward sat right next to me. He had a glass of water too.

He handed me 2 red capsules, I put them under my tongue while I grabbed the water and shot them down my throat with a quick swish. I put the water back on the table and faced Edward again.

" how long had I been asleep?"

Edward smiled , the first one I had seen since I woke up, its always nice to wake up next to Edward but him smiling just makes the day at least ten times better. " not that long actually. Alice went home just a little while ago , jasper and her are going out dancing tonight."

" you must be really bored. You can leave if you want to, I mean im ok."

Edward did not like that very much , his eyebrows went to together and his mouth went to line. " I am never bored of you . I love you, I love how you smell. I love that when your sick you sleep with one hand over your heart , protecting the very thing that I live for. I am never bored of hearing it. This is where I am meant to stay. I don't think your ok bella, your still a little sick even if you don't think so. I am glad that you woke up when you did, your temperature was going up. how is your stomach?"

The conversation took a turn that i knew was going to happen.

" my stomach is ok. Still a little sore but it feels a lot better from the theater that is for sure. I love you."

" I love you too."

" what can I do to make you feel better ?"

" nothing , I feel fine or I will anyway. can we go to your house. Im bored here."

" sure if you want , you know we are always happy to have company. Besides we all have awesome immune systems." He winked at me.

" that is for sure."

We got out to the car and headed out to the cullen house. When we got there esme was watching a how to ballroom dancing video in the living room. all of the furniture in the room was pushed to the side of the room. Emmett, Rosalie were attempting to mimic the screen, parading around the room going in circles. It was like esme was the coach and kept looking back and forth between the couple and the television.

Esme looked up when she noticed we were in the doorway watching with amusement. Emmett kept dancing with his bride when we walked into the door.

" Edward , you say something about this to anyone and I will burn all of your cds." Edward just smirked.

" are you feeling any better bella?" esme asked.

" a little bit , I felt to cramped up in my house so I figured I could visit you guys. That's if I am welcome , I can leave now if you want me to."

Esme rolled her eyes " don't be silly dear. Your always welcome."

Edward looked at me and kissed my forehead, "told ya so."

" why don't ya let the poor girl sit down, she still is under the weather Edward." Esme always thought of others besides herself.

The words didn't even have to come out of her mouth before he picked me up and placed me in the middle cushion on the couch. He sat beside me and held my hand.

" you want to try it bella? Emmett really isn't that bad of a dancer." Did Rosalie just off her husband to me?

" Edward can I ? ive never danced with Emmett before, can I try?"

" bella, I don't control your every move. I trust Emmett anyway, besides I don't see a mike Newton around so I think we are fine. You can try anything you want you don't have to ask."

Rosalie stepped away and sat down on the other side of Edward while I got up and walked the few steps to Emmett where his hand was out for me to reach.

Esme paused the video and went to the stereo and turned on ballroom music and sat down.

Emmett and I began to dance, it was a little rougher than edward's style. Not hard just a little more jagged, it was still a pleasant dance in the middle of the living room. my dancing skills were truly in the leaders hands. I hadn't ran over his toes yet which was a good thing. I didn't want to end dancing, It was amazing I was actually having a good time dancing with Emmett. It was words that I never knew could exsist together.

I was having such a good time with Emmett I hadn't realized that Carlisle had come down from what I am guessing his office and started to dance with esme, and Edward was dancing with Rosalie. It was very odd but from the looks of it we were all having a good time and that's all that mattered. It was good clean fun.

Edward butted in a few minutes later and I danced with him for a song before I began to get tired. I sat down on the couch and me and Edward cuddled and I went to sleep.

My dreamland was not its normal meadow scene, but something completelydiffernt.

(dream)

_Charlie and I were in the cop car heading to somewhere special. Charlie had a suit on. I looked down and I myself had a plaid skirt on and a nice blouse with mary janes. It was weird. _

"_I am really happy you decided to come with me, it really means a lot to me." _

" _no problem dad I wouldn't miss this for the world." _

_Charlie turned to look at me and smiled at me. The minute he looked my way a loud shift of metal went through our car in the front, it was another car. The air bags popped, and my head ricocheted off the airbags and to the side of the window. My left foot was jammed in the crunch of the interior of the cop car. It hurt. I screamed, I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried. I turned to look at dad. _

_Charlie was passed out, with glass on his lap. Looking from the drivers window had broken. The keys were still in the ignition, and there was smoke coming from the motor area. It didn't look good. He had a radio walky talky thing under his actual radio for police business. If I could get a hold of that I could call for help. _

_I reached for it , but I had to snap the seat belt off before I could reach any farther than with my torso and left side. When I felt the hand piece I lifted it up to my mouth and began to talk I couldn't talk very much because I noticed there was a piece of glass more than likely from charlie's window in my leg and it was bleeding. When I say it I was out. _

_( end of dream)_

I awoke with a start, my breathing was very heavy and I could feel the sweat on my body. I felt tired too like I hadn't slept at all. My body was also trembling. When I looked around I saw the very faces I had before I went to sleep. They were all staring down at me with concerned looks on there faces. I was in shock, had that actually happened another time ago , was that going to happen?

" Emmett go get a glass of water." I didn't look to see if he actually went or not I was to busy trying to calm my nerves. Edward kept petting my face asking what was wrong. I didn't answer him. I was trying to control my breathing so I could talk.

All of a sudden there was a shocking wet down pour on my body. When I looked up , Emmett held an empty glass of water. The trembling stopped, breathing slowed down to normal and I felt slightly refreshed actually. I looked up. "Emmett I said go get a glass I didn't say pour it over her head." It was Carlisle's voice I recignised.

He tured to me and began to talk. " are you alright?"

I looked at Edward. " nothings wrong it want real. That's all that matters."

The others displaced, went away for a while as to give me and Edward some privacy.

* * *

I could have wrote more but I actually want to see who likes the story still… if you just leave me on ur alert list without a review … I will go to your page and ask y? even if its just a its sucked ..its better to know the opinions of the readers than to just write and know nothing. So please leave a review


End file.
